lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Glaurung
' Glaurung' is a proposed Dragon that exists within the foundations of the Dragonoph religion, and stands as the believers of this religions God. Glaurung in terms of the Dragonoph religion was the one that created all living things, and he stands at the center of the Holy Nine in terms of importance and power, with his only equal in terms of power being his devilish brother Vlaera. Glaurung may in fact be many different actual dragons based on the meeting of Ysgramor, and the Dragons but Glaurung was described as a massive White Cloaked Dragon the largest by far of any of the other Dragons met by Ysgramor. Most do believe that for the purposes of the actual life of Ysgramar the dragon that he believes to be Glaurung is in fact Stragnarax the Dovah of the White Dovah's, and thus is still alive and living in the center of the worship area of the Dragonoph religion. Glaurung is said to have created all of the other members of the Dragon Pantheon after his only sibling Vlaera would become truly evil, and in this darkness would be opposed by Glaurung who would hatch the Dragonoph Pantheon. At every temple of the Dragonoph religion there is a predermined fact that Glaurung will be behind the priest, and thus watching over all those who are believers. In these depictions Glaurung is represented by a truly massive white Dragon that is more massive then any imagineable dragon. Glaurung is also said by the church to have laid the eggs that hatched all of the other Dragons of the Pantheon and for this reason he is always represented by being surrounding beneath him by different eggs usually matching the number in the Pantheon. History Early History :"Out of this time also rose one of the most legendary of all Tamrielic figures, Ysgramor, from whom all Nordic kings to this day are descended." :-Unknown Writer Dragonoph first became a religion following the supposed vision held by the prophet of the religion in the form of Ysgramor of whom was fleeing the lands of north far before the Great Migration. During his travelling southward he found himself near death, and just as he nearly died he is said to of been saved by Glaurung. Glaurung would take him to a magical land far into the sky where he would nurse Ysgramor back to health and eventually tell him the story of how the world begin. He told Ysgramor the tale of how the Dragons were the first to span the skies and it was the dragons that controlled the many elements of life and death. From this Ysgramor believed that the Dragons were the gods of the world, and that Glaurung was God himself. Returning to the Earth after being healed he would spread the religion in the lands of Westros, and then further into the Valley of Lucerne where he would build a great staircase in the mountains that led to a great temple called High Hrothgar. Category:Dragon Category:God Category:Dragonoph Pantheon